


[podfic] Birds of a Feather by idiopathicsmile

by werebear



Series: Podfics by werebear [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, just a touch of transdimensional angel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear
Summary: “Isn’t this nice?” says Aziraphale with badly feigned casualness the next time Crowley stops by for a late night drink.Crowley is all set to reply, words lined up in his mouth waiting to go, when Aziraphale adds,“I mean, all of the books and furniture and bottles of wine and things?”Aziraphale nests. Crowley relearns some crucial facts about angelic courtship rituals.[Podfic version; edited and updated 12/8/19]





	[podfic] Birds of a Feather by idiopathicsmile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705429) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



**Text:** [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705429)

 **Author:** [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile)

 **Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

 **Length:** 28 minutes

 **Stream or Download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/oosfgwzp4wtbt81sv4ruiv4peum79l5d)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to come talk about Michael Sheen's unbearable face and other related matters, join me on my Good Omens sideblog: [ineffably-soft.tumblr.com](http://ineffably-soft.tumblr.com) Or on the ~super secret nsfw-ish blog that I co-author, [wholesome-revelry](http://wholesome-revelry.tumblr.com).


End file.
